


Svensk översättning av [how do i admit i am falling apart]

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, HBTQ+, LGBTQ Themes, Sign Language, Svenska | Swedish, Svärord, Translation
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: Det räckte inte länge innan hon insåg att hon egentligen var en han.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Svensk översättning av [how do i admit i am falling apart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssolaris/gifts), [tekina_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekina_fiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [how do i admit i am falling apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032152) by [ssolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssolaris/pseuds/ssolaris), [tekina_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekina_fiction/pseuds/tekina_fiction). 

> ELLER, **hur kan jag säga att jag faller i bitar**
> 
> en översättning av how do i admit i am falling apart av ssolaris och tekina_fiction! 
> 
> jag har inte översatt namn (t.ex. Tails, Knuckles) men jag har översatt smeknamn (the blue blur = blå blixten, faker = fejken) och teckenspråket som beskrivs här inne på några ställen är fortfarande amerikanskt teckenspråk, det vill säga ASL, eftersom jag inte kunde hitta någon bra guide till svenskt teckenspråk. Obs, jag är även finlandssvensk.
> 
> Nu, ssolaris tumblr: https://ssolaris.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ficcen var inspirerad av fanart av poyoran, som kan hittas här http://neonspindash.tumblr.com/post/170744312974/stuff-from-twitter-that-i-liked
> 
> Och förutom det SÅ finns det fanart för den här ficcen, av superemeralds och pressgardenzone och ssolaris som kan hittas här https://tekina-fiction.tumblr.com/post/176163732695/press-gardenzone-king-needlemouse

Hon visste alltid att något inte var helt rätt.

Vanligtvis så skulle hon bara ha försökt att ignorera den underliga känslan av obehag i hennes mage. Hon var en tonåring, trots allt, och tonåringar kände sig obekväma med sig själv. Det var normalt att känna sig konstig över hur hennes kropp höll på att förändras, eller över hur hennes röst lät, eller ibland även hennes eget namn. Eller hur?

Just det.

Det var inte som om det spelade någon roll, i vilket fall som helst. Hon levde ensam, alltid på väg någonstans. Det fanns ingen annan omkring vanligtvis som kunde peka ut hennes obehag och osäkerhet. Men ändå på något vis, tyckte hon för sig själv, att även i den djupaste av skogar eller på det högsta av berg, så kunde hon fortfarande känna stirrande blickar mot hennes nacke och förnedrande fingrar som utpekade henne. Ibland så kunde hon till-och-med höra elaka skratt som hånade allt hon gjorde.

_ Överdriv inte _, tilltalade hon sig själv. Det här var allt bara någon dum skit att göra med hormoner och puberteten, och hon skulle överleva det, hon skulle ta sig igenom det. På något sätt.

Hon avfärdade snabbt sina tankar för att istället fokusera på problemet rakt framför sig. Hon höll på att bli distraherad. Hon måste fokusera på att stoppa Robotnik förrän han ödelade Little Planet. Och tyvärr, så inkludera hennes jobb också att rädda en liten kidnappad tjej.

Hon var på slutstreckan. Hon såg spydigt på när det kusliga röda ljuset i robotens två ögon dämpades, och när den kollapsade till marken med ett sista gny av ett dess metalliska leder. Hon smålog åt den och dammade av sina händer, och sedan vände hon om och rusade iväg till den unga damen i nöd.

Tjejen var, visserligen, ganska… söt? _ Usch, nej, det låter löjligt _, tilltalade hon sig själv. Hon var inte intresserad av att dejta, eller något annat av det där äckliga vuxen-sakerna som att pussas eller hålla varandras händer. Hon skulle hellre bara springa varv runt planeten och spränga Robotniks alla maskiner.

Fången, som var en igelkott med ljusrosa päls, flaxade vilt i repen som band henne och skrek ganska patetiskt genom hennes munkavle. Försiktigt tog hjältinnan och lossade repen tillräckligt för att ta i tjejen om midjan och lyfta ner henne till marken. Efter det rev hon bort munkavlen, för att sedan stadigt ta i den jordgubbsfärgade tjejens axlar.

“Mår du bra?” frågade hon försiktigt.

Den nyss befriade fången nickade stumt, och hennes jadefärgade ögon glittrade. “Du - du är den där igelkotten, Sonic, är du inte?! Mobius hjältinna!”

Och även om det där kändes bra för hennes ego, så kunde Sonic inte ignorera det underliga stinget i hennes mage åt det där sista hon sa, det som nästan fick henne att grimasera. Hon tvekade för att ögonblick förrän hon nickade med ett brett leende.

“Den rätta och enda!”

På den andra tjejens ansikte växte en min av ren och skär dyrkan. “Åh jösses! Jag är liksom, din största beundrare! T-titta, jag stylade till-och-med mina taggar efter dina, bara för att jag tycker de ser så coola ut!”

Och sannerligen, om den blå blixten kisade och såg på henne, så syntes det nog att de rosa taggarna på hennes huvud stack upp på ett sätt väldigt likt Sonics egna. Det var en aning förvirrande. Hon visste något så när att allmänheten var väldigt förtjust i henne nuförtiden, men det här var första gången som hon mött någon som tydligen helt och hållet avgudade henne.

(Och tanken på att någon uppskattade henne för vem hon var mixade inte bra med de underliga problemen hon haft med lågt självförtroende som hon kämpat med på senaste tiden.)

“Öh--” stammade Sonic, fortfarande lite förvånad. “Det är, öh. Tackar, antar jag?”

Tjejen fnittrade och höll fram en hand. “Tack för att du räddade mig, tjejen. Jag heter Amy Rose, men du kan bara kalla mig Amy.” Hon blinkade med ena ögat åt Sonic.

Där kom ett ögonblicks paus när Sonic var rädd att de skulle bli fångade i en obekväm tystnad som hon inte var säker på att hon skulle överleva, men sedan så började marken att skaka under deras fötter och så plötsligt kom hon ihåg: _ Hej! _ Det borde förmodligen ta sig bort härifrån.

När skakningarna blev så våldsamma att de började få svårt att hålla balansen, så tog Sonic och hivade upp Amy i sina armar. Den jordgubbsfärgade igelkotten gav ifrån sig ett litet kvidande åt den plötsliga rörelsen och klamrade sig skräckslaget fast i den azurblå hjältens famn medan hon blev buren iväg från den lilla kollapsande planeten.

Att känna Amy krama om henne var tillräckligt för att få Sonic att spänna sig ordentligt, och hon kände att hennes kinder började bli varma. Chaos, hon skulle_ inte _ börja dejta den här tjejen. Bara tanken fick henne att må lite illa.

Så istället för att fokusera på kroppskontakten så koncentrerade sig Sonic på att få dem i säkerhet. Hon hittade snabbt vägen tillbaka till Palmtree Panic, där hon sedan väjde undan för plantor som tornade upp sig högt och för klippor som lätt skulle rasa om hon steg på dem. Varje knyckig rörelse som hon gjorde, oberoende av hur liten, fick tjejen i hennes armar att tjuta till. Sonic kände sig lite skamsen över det där, men hon visste att allt hon kunde göra var att springa vidare tills de nådde fast mark.

Snart stötte de på den där enorma kedjan tillverkad av Robotnik, den med de rostiga länkarna dubbelt så stora som den smidiga snabbspringaren själv var, den som länkade Little Planet till den stora planeten där nere. Kedjan höll på att brista på grund av pressen från den lilla skälvande planeten som den satt fast i, så Sonic skyndade sig med att hoppa över till den och springa nedför den, men hon gjorde det med en fart som inte skulle göra Amy så rädd.

De nådde snabbt marken, och den blå blixten kände ett svall av lättnad så fort som de satte fötterna i det frodiga gräset där nere på den öppna ängen. Hon släppte försiktigt taget om tjejen och drog sig bakåt, och väntade ett ögonblick på att Amy skulle samla sig.

Den rosa tjejen tog bort händerna från sitt ansikte, blinkade osäkert, och snörvlade. Efter att hon insåg att Sonic igen hade räddat henne, så skuttade Amy överlyckligt fram till Sonic och kramade om hennes blå frälsare hårt.

“Du är min hjälte!” hon strålade och begravde huvudet i Sonics bröst. “Du var så modig där uppe. Jag kan inte fatta att du faktiskt räddade mig!” 

Sonic stelnade till av kramen och kände igen hur hennes kinder blev varma, och funderade långsamt över vad det var som höll på att hända. Osäker på hur hon skulle reagera, så började hon varsamt att ta sig loss från Amys järnhårda grepp, men det visade sig vara ganska jobbigt i någon minut.

“Öh, jo, det var så lite så”, fick hon framhostat, nästan säker på att hennes kinder var röda som rädisor. “Det är min grej, liksom.”

Äntligen så drog sig Amy tillbaka tillräckligt för att ge Sonic avståndet hon behövde för att andas, men hon fortsatte att glo på hjältinnan med stor beundran. För ett ögonblick så stod de där och bara såg på varann, och spänningen var så tjock att den blå blixten trodde att hon kanske skulle kvävas.

“Öh”, började den rosa tjejen långsamt, hennes kinder också lite röda. Hon vred sina händer nervöst och gungade bakåt på hälarna. “Jag gillar din klänning. Den ser väldigt gullig ut på dig!”

“_ Åh _ ”, sa Sonic spakt, tagen tillbaka av komplimangen. _ Hon var gullig? _

De där underliga, otrevliga känslorna kom också tillbaka. En liten del av henne kände sig nervös på ett romantiskt sätt, på grund av att wow, den här trevliga tjejen _ tycker att hon är gullig _ . Men den andra hälften av henne kände sig bara som något slags otäck snigel, hemsk och äcklig och slemmig. Tanken på att vara _ gullig _ var enligt den där äckliga saken inne i henne helt _ hemsk _, och hon hade ingen aning varför.

Efter en sekund så började Amy att se lång i ansiktet ut, och hon började se ut som om hon tänkte be om ursäkt. Det tog Sonic ett ögonblick att inse att hon förmodligen borde säga något bättre än bara “Åh” oberoende av hur hon egentligen kände sig inombords.

Sonic svalde den stora klumpen i sin hals. “Tack. Öhh, du ser… gullig ut, du med.”

_ Chaos, skulle hon ha kunnat låta dummare om hon försökt? _

“Öh”, fortsatte hon, hennes ansikte farligt hett. “Ja-jag borde--jag borde gå och se till så att Robotnik inte, öh. Gör något annat dåligt. Antar jag.”

Ett litet leende drog över Amys ansikte och hon nickade entusiastiskt. “Jo, just det, såklart! Lycka till, Sonic!”

Eftersom orden tycktes ha svikit henne för en gångs skull, så log Sonic bara snabbt förrän hon sedan satte iväg och sprang bort längs med ängen.

* * *

Det tog inte länge förrän hon insåg att _ hon _ egentligen var en _ han _.

Insikten om det kom ganska plötsligt, och Sonic väntade inte sig riktigt det. Allt började med en nyhet som verkade vara klistrad över varenda TV skärm och tidning i hela landet. Varenda pratshow i världen kunde bara inte sluta snacka om det. Och egentligen var det inte ens en så stor grej. Bara att svalan Wade, världskänd tävlande i sporten Extreme Gear, nu hette _ Wave _.

Sonic hade legat utsträckt över tvåmanssoffan, nästan dreglandes över dynorna, hennes ögon blanka från att ha sett på TV i typ sex timmar, när hon först hörde nyheten. Till att börja med så hade hon knappt brytt sig--nyhetsuppläsarna hade bara babblat på om hur stort det var för “rörelsen”, förmodligen HBTQ rörelsen. Hon var glad för Wave, jovisst, men hennes hjärna var mos efter en hel dag av att göra absolut ingenting, och orden sjönk förstås inte riktigt in.

Men sedan så hade programmet hoppat till en direktsänd intervju med Wave själv, och Sonic hade börjat lyssna in lite mera--om så bara för att göra slut på sin nyfikenhet.

_ “...jag kände mig aldrig bara rätt, som barn” _ , fortsatte Wave, hennes ansikte lite dystert. _ “Jag ställde alltid till med gräl när mina föräldrar tvingade mig att använda slips när allt jag ville ha var den där glittriga rosa klänningen. Jag ville alltid leka med dockor, inte med actionfigurer. Till-och-med pronomen var obekväma för mig. Jag bara--jag är så glad att äntligen få berätta för världen, så att jag på riktigt kan börja med min transition och känna mig som mitt rätta jag för en gångs skull.” _

Sonic blinkade som en uggla åt det där, och kände en sådan konstig känsla, nästan som fjärilar i hennes mage. Hon stelnade till för ett ögonblick, hörde inte längre hur intervjun fortsatte när hennes huvud fylldes av en miljon frågor, plötsligt oförmögen att tänka klart.

Hon hoppade genast upp ur soffan och sprang genom hallen ner till sin brors verkstad, där hon smällde upp dörren på sin väg in.

Räven där inne, som satt hukad över något projekt på sin arbetsbänk, vände sig om och tog av sina skyddsglasögon för att se på blå blixten. “Öh, mår du bra?”

Sonic kramade om sina händer hårt och tvinnade sina tummar. “Öh kan--kan jag ställa en fråga?”

“Visst.”

“Vad”, började igelkotten, och snubblade över sina ord. Hennes hjärta bultade så hårt att hon kunde känna det i sina öron och så vitt hon visste så kanske hon bara höll på att lura sig själv, men herrejävlar, Waves ord träffade henne verkligen ordentligt och hon kunde inte bara bli av med den där krypande känslan. “Vad skulle du säga om jag sade att jag--jag skulle vilja vara en pojke?”

Pojk-geniet rynkade förvirrat ansiktet för en sekund, men sedan så lutade han sig bakåt lite i sin stol. “Åh, du menar som den där Wave tjejen?”

“Ja, typ.”

Tails ryckte på axlarna. “Nå, jag menar, egentligen så skulle jag säga att jag väntat på det här?”

Sonic tvekade. “På riktigt?”

“Nåja”, sade piloten, och började att dra av sig sina arbetshandskar. “Jag menar inte att säga att jag visste det, för det finns inget sätt att jag skulle säkert ha kunnat veta, men… Jag misstänkte definitivt att det var något på gång med dig tidigare, och, nåja, efter att ha hört om det här med den där racing-tjejen…”

Den blå blixten svalde hårt, fortfarande lite vimsig men nu förmögen att andas lite bättre. “Åh. Så, så du är okej med det?”

“Självklart!” svarade Tails muntert. “Jag älskar dig fortfarande på samma sätt, oberoende om du är min storasyster eller min storebror.”

Sonic kunde inte låta bli att le åt det där, och han kunde inte förneka den lilla kullerbyttan hans mage gjorde vid tanken på att vara en _ bror _.

“Öh”, försökte han säga med en grötig röst. Han svor vid Chaos att han inte brukade gråta men fan, nu brände hans ögon verkligen och han höll på att få den där kittlande känslan i ansiktet som man får just före man gråter. “Öh, tack kompis, på riktigt, jag--eh, jag uppskattar det så mycket, verkligen--”

Han flämtade tillräckligt högt för att det skulle höras när den lilla gula räven skuttade fram och nästan hoppade på honom, kramade om honom i förmodligen den mest intensiva kram Sonic någonsin varit med om.

“Jag älskar dig, brorsan”, mumlade Tails och begravde huvudet i hans axel.

Och det tog ett ögonblick innan Sonic lyckades hämta sig från det där, med en tår som började glida nerför kinden. “... Älskar dig med, lillebror.” 

* * *

Även om det hade tagit lite tid att bli van med och de hade haft några misstag med pronomen, så hade Tails när den dynamiska duon fem månader senare befann sig ovanpå en mystisk flygande ö och slogs mot ett argt myrpiggsvin inga problem med att använda Sonics rätta pronomen. Det största problemet var att hemlighålla det från allmänheten, eftersom Sonic hade bestämt sig för att hålla det hemligt för tillfället. Men det var lättare sagt än gjort.

När bröderna hjälpte det röda myrpiggsvinet som fortfarande darrade från att bli elektrifierad att stå upp, och sedan stöttade honom över till en sten där han kunde sätta sig, fick Sonic en hemsk sjunkande känsla i bröstet över att han nu måste bestämma sig om eller inte han skulle berätta hemligheten för sin nya vän.

“Mår du bra, Knuckles?” undrade Tails oroligt. “Vi _ sade _ ju att Robotnik höll på att lura dig. Du borde ha lyssnat på oss.”

Smaragdernas väktare himlade med ögonen och ryckte trött på axlarna. “Ja, ja, jag vet. Ledsen att jag varit en sådan jävel mot er två.”

Sonic log dystert. “Det är lugnt, grabben.”

Knuckles lutade huvudet åt sidan och log ett brett, lekfullt leende som såg lustigt ut jämfört med hur trött han annars var. “Glad att vi kommer överens, i så fall. Nu sätt fart och hämta mina smaragder, fröken _ Mobius hjältinna _.”

Och, åh.

_ Åh. _

Ur ögonvrån kunde Sonic vagt se Tails min av chock och tyst strid, den desperata blick som hans blå ögon riktade mot Sonic, men han bara. _ Kunde inte. _

För nu plötsligt kände han sig illamående, alldeles för illamående, så illa att han redan kunde känna smaken av galla smyga sig upp genom halsen, kände hur hans mage vred sig. Han tappade balansen för en sekund och snubblade ett, två steg bakåt, och en iskall känsla sköljde över honom och gjorde honom alldeles stel.

Knuckles såg konstigt på honom, men det var svårt att urskilja eftersom hans synsinne tycktes strejka, och han kunde ändå bara fokusera på den isande, smärtsamma känslan av hans hjärta som slog hårt mot hans revben.

“... Sonic, hur mår du?” trodde han att han hörde, och han kunde nästan se någons behandskade hand som sträckte sig efter honom. “Du ser inte så kry ut.”

Och sedan så tog en annan hand tag i hans arm, och det var tillräckligt för att han skulle få tillbaka sin balans, och så kunde han andas igen. Medan Sonic samlade sig, så insåg han snabbt att han måste förklara sig själv _ nu _ och få myrpiggsvinet att förstå att han var _ helt okej _ och det _ inte _ fanns någon som helst anledning att oroa sig. 

Men när han försökte öppna munnen så stockade sig orden i halsen, och han förlorade balansen igen lika säkert som om han blivit träffad av en lastbil. Tårar brände i ögonvrårna medan han försökte få sina stämband att fungera, arg och frustrerad. Den sjuka tanken att han inte ens kunde _ prata _ nu rev inombords, och istället försökte han med att breda ut fingrarna på högra handen och peta sig i bröstet med tummen på Federationens teckenspråk.

** _Jag är okej._ **

Knuckles blinkade stumt, helt klart ovetande om vad rörelsen betydde. Från bredvid honom kunde Sonic känna sin brors blick borra sig in. 

Tails skakade på huvudet, för det var pinsamt uppenbart att han _ inte _ var okej. Försiktigt så tog räven och viskade åt honom, “Vill du att jag ska berätta åt honom?”

“Berätta vad?” sade Knuckles, och hans ögon smalnade osäkert. “Vad är det ni två håller på med?”

Sonic tog ett så djupt andetag som han kunde, och nickade.

Räven vände sig mot väktaren och log försiktigt. “Öh. Jag tror att Sonic skulle verkligen uppskatta det om du… om du kunde kalla honom för en pojke, istället?”

Igelkotten lade till ett svagt leende som eftertryck.

Det tog ett ögonblick för Knuckles att uppfatta betydelsen, och det var ju bara ett ögonblick, men för Sonic kändes det som en evighet. Och sedan så sade den röda krigaren bara, “Åh. Ja, visst.”

Tails log, glatt förvånad, och höjde ett ögonbryn. “På riktigt? Du har inte, liksom, några frågor eller…?”

“Näh.” han skakade på huvudet. “Jag är den sista av mitt folk, men några urgamla skrifter jag studerat har nämnt personer som du som fanns i min klan förr i tiden. Jag må vara en eremit, men det där är nu inte _ så _ nytt för mig.”

Vid det här laget studsade Sonic nästan på stället av glädje, men han skulle förmodligen fortfarande behöva lite tid att återhämta sig förrän han kunde prata igen. Så istället så tryckte han fingerspetsarna mot hakan, för att sedan snabbt länka sina pekfingrar ihop först åt ena hållet och sedan åt det andra i en gest på federationens teckenspråk. Hans leende var så brett att det nästan gjorde ont.

** _Tack, kompis._ **

“Han säger “tack’”, översatte Tails.

Knuckles log och nickade åt igelkotten förrän han igen fick en bister uppsyn. “Vänta, mår du bra? Varför kan du inte prata?”

Räven blev en aning nervös och gnuggade sin nacke. “Öh, nå. Ibland när han blir överväldigad eller det blir för mycket känslor, så kan--kan han inte riktigt prata. Han jobbar på det, men, du vet, inte så mycket vi kan göra åt det nu.”

“Åh”, sade Knuckles, och såg på Sonic. “Hej, det inget att skämmas för, Sonic. Nåja, nu skulle jag behöva ta det lugnt ett tag, men hur skulle det vara om du gick och räddade min ö, Mobius _ hjälte _?” 

* * *

“Nå? Hur ser det ut?”

Tails log ett snett leende. “Det ser helt ok ut. Jag är bara glad att du inte frågade om det “får dig se platt ut’.”

Sonic knuffade till sin bror på skoj, småskrattandes. “Hej! Det är ett roligt skämt!”

“Inte efter den tionde gången, inte”, stönade piloten och himlade med ögonen.

Sonic tog en till blick på sig själv i spegeln, gröna ögon speciellt fokuserade på bröstet. Han vände och vred sig i alla vinklar som han samtidigt kunde se på sig själv i spegeln med, studerade noggrant varje liten bit som inte såg alldeles slät ut i hans ögon. Han kanske höll på och överreagerade lite, tänkte han, men _ ändå _. Han vägrade att gå ut ur verkstaden förrän han kände sig helt och hållet självsäker med sin framsida.

“... Men är du säker på att det ser ok ut?” insisterade han, rösten nu utan någon humor.

Tails ansiktsuttryck mjuknade, och han vilade en varsam hand på sin brors axel. “Jag är säker.”

Och även om de orden verkade få blå blixten att slappna av en aning, så såg han ändå ut att vara på sin vakt. “Kommer inte folk att vara misstänksamma, då? Det är ganska konstigt av mig att bara plötsligt börja använda den här… underliga crop-toppen, utan några andra kläder än mina skor och handskar.”

Den två-svansade räven pressade ihop sina läppar och medgav, “Jag antar att du har rätt. Vänta lite.”

Han smet iväg till tvättstugan och återvände snabbt med en boll av svart tyg. Han kastade den mot igelkotten, som först ryckte till med sedan enkelt fångade den. Han vecklade ut den till ett par lösa basketball-shorts, som såg användna men bekväma ut.

“Prova storleken på dem.”

Med en suck sparkade den djupblå hjälten av sig sina sneakers för att kunna ta på sig shortsen, och drog sedan upp dem till midjan. De passade perfekt. Han testade att stretcha lite bara för att se om de var bekväma, och det var de, och nöjt vände sig han mot sin bror igen.

“Där ser du”, sade Tails. “Nu ser det bara ut som--som någon ny trendig outfit eller nåt. Det ser sportigt ut.”

Sonic flinade. “Jo jo.”

Räven kastade en blick på klockan och grimaserade. “Åh! Du borde sätta fart nu, Amys tålamod är inte det bästa.”

“Jäklar! Klockan är redan två?”

“Nästan”, ropade Tails över axeln, redan på väg tillbaka till sin arbetsbänk. “Men du kommer att hinna dit på någon sekund. Oroa dig inte över att få andnöd i den där, jag såg till att göra textilfibrerna extra flexibla utan att göra den för lös!”

“Tack Tails, du är bäst!”

“Jag vet!”

Småskrattandes tog Sonic och plockade upp sin grannt röda ryggsäck från matbordet, joggade ut genom dörren och satte fart på väg mot Station Square.

Han slöt ögonen när han närmade sig staden och njöt av vinden och eftermiddagens solljus. Han hade bara varit fast i verkstaden i några dagar, men för honom var det praktiskt taget ett sekel. Att sitta inne så länge hade tärt på honom, och nu när han var utomhus så kände han sig som om han skulle kunna springa i timtal--efter att han haft lunch med Amy, förstås.

Han noterade också att bindern kändes _ jättebra _ . Hela anledningen att han varit instängd i verkstaden alla de där tråkiga dagarna var att den senaste bindern han korkat hade köpt på internet _ sög _. Visserligen var det väl en ganska ordentlig en, men den var på tok för begränsande på honom och han upptäckte snabbt att han inte kunde springa med den på i längre än trettio sekunder åt gången utan att hans revben började värka och han fick svårt att andas.

Han hade tur som hade en så smart brorsa som gjorde den här nya bindern som han faktiskt kunde andas i, men Sonic upptäckte tyvärr också att under tiden som Tails faktiskt tillverkade den, så kunde Sonic inte gå ut utan en binder utan att hans könsdysfori blev till _ total-panik-depression _. Han antog att det var på grund av att han nu testat på hur det var att ha ett helt slätt bröst. Och efter ha provat en gång, så kunde han bara inte gå tillbaka igen. 

Sonic såg till att sakta ner när han kom innanför stadsgränsen, för han ville inte krocka med någon bil eller fotgängare. Men han var praktiskt taget en expert på att manövrera runt i Station Square vid det här laget, så han brydde sig inte om att sakta ner så pass mycket att han skulle gå istället för att springa.

Hah, föreställ dig det. Sonic? Gåendes? Nå _ det _skulle först vara knäppt.

När han rundade ett hörn så fick Sonic ögonen på caféet där han skulle möta Amy vid, ett ställe med små bord av körsbärsträ och maskrosgula markiser. Han stannade just bredvid bordet där hon satt och log försiktigt.

Hon hade fortfarande samma töntiga klädsel på som hon hade haft på Little Planet, fast nu hade hon stylat sina taggar neråt istället. När hon såg den blå blixten så rodnade hon och hennes jade ögon blev lite glansiga.

Och, fy fan. Hon såg _ verkligt _ söt ut så där.

_ (Åh Chaos, då kör vi.) _

Grejen var att Sonic hade planerat att komma ut som trans åt henne idag. Det skulle vara enkelt och lätt, och hon skulle utan tvekan acceptera honom. Men att intala sig själv att göra det, och att sedan på _ riktigt _ göra det, var två väldigt olika saker. Det blev pinsamt uppenbart när han nu stod där bredvid bordet och bara såg på henne med tindrande ögon. Hans knän kändes lite svaga av nervositet, och han satte sig ner i stolen mitt emot henne.

“Öh”, började han nervöst. “Hej.”

“Hejsan!” sa hon glatt. “Hur går det? Jag är så glad att vi höll kontakten, för jag har verkligen sett fram emot idag.”

Sonic log. “Jo, jag med.”

Amy synade hans klädsel ett slag, och plötsligt kände han sig verkligt, _ verkligt _ nervös och varm och darrig, för hur skulle _ hon reagera _? Men sedan så sade hon bara, “Jag gillar toppen, den ser väldigt fin ut.”

“Åh”, han blinkade, hans tunga som bomull för en sekund. _ Åtminstone tyckte hon inte att den såg konstig ut _. “Tack. Öh.”

_ Här är din chans. Bara berätta det. _

“Hej, öh”, började han, långsamt, och det kändes som om hans hjärna strejkade för ett ögonblick. “... På tal om mode, jag har något att ge åt dig!”

_ Idiot. _

Sonic ignorerade sina tankar för ett tag och tog av sig sin ryggsäck och lade upp den på bordet. Amy smuttade på sin läsk och såg nyfiket på väskan medan Sonic öppnade den och rotade igenom den i en liten stund. Till slut så drog han fram ett sjok rött tyg, satte på sig ryggsäcken igen och bredde ut föremålet över bordsytan.

“Det där är samma klänning som du hade på dig när vi först möttes, då på Little Planet, är det inte?” undrade den jordgubbsfärgade igelkotten och såg en aning förvirrad ut.

Sonic log nervöst. “Du har ett skarpt minne, har du?”

Hon rodnade igen och böjde på huvudet en aning. “Nå, det bara, jag kom bara ihåg att du… såg väldigt söt ut i den.”

“Åh.”

Varför var han bokstavligt talat världens _ sämsta _ på att prata?

“Nåja”, försökte han på nytt, och tvinnade sina tummar under bordet. “Jag… Jag använder den inte riktigt numera. Och, öh, jag tänkte, att kanske skulle du vilja ha den?”

Hennes ansikte lyste upp, gröna ögon glittrandes i solskenet. “Så snällt av dig! Men är du säker?”

Han ryckte på axlarna. “Ja. Den… är inte riktigt min stil längre.”

“Åh, tack så mycket!” Amy höll upp klänningen för att själv inspektera den. Hon beundrade dess klara, rubinröda nyans i en stund, och hur den slutade i vit spets ute i fållen. Hon älskade den redan. “Verkligen, det här är så bra.”

“Det var inget.” Sonic drog en hand över sin nos.

Plötsligt närmade sig en servitör deras bord och såg på dem förväntansfullt. Amy såg inte ut som om hon tänkte beställa något mera, så Sonic gick först.

“Jag tar bara en lemonad, tack.”

Servitören nickade med ett litet leende och drog sig tillbaka in i caféet.

“Så”, sa Sonic, och vilade huvudet mot ena handen. “Vad är nytt hos dig, Ames?”

“Nå, öh”, började hon, men kom ingenvart. Hennes ansikte blev lite dystert, och Sonic tittade oroligt på henne.

Han kliade sig i nacken. “Är allt okej?”

“Jo jo!” sa hon genast, och log osäkert. “Det är bara… Jag--jag kom ut till min mamma igår kväll.”

Han spetsade öronen i intresse. _ Kom ut? Som vad? _ “Åh? Och hur gick det?”

“Ok, antar jag.” Hon sjönk ihop lite i sin stol, ögonen blanka. Han kände ett pang av sympati för henne. “Jag menar, det var inte hemskt, men. Hon förstår det inte riktigt, antar jag? Jag vet inte. Vårt förhållande har varit ganska dåligt på senaste tiden, så det är väl lite tufft för henne.”

Sonic såg varmt på henne och sade varsamt, “Oroa dig inte, jag är säker på att hon kommer över det snart.”

“Jo…”

“Och--” han höjde på ögonbrynen. “Och du är…?”

“Gay”, sade hon bestämt.

Hans öron vek sig ned igen. _ Åh. _

_ Hur dumt av honom att tro att han hade en chans. _

“Jag menar, jag tror jag är. Vet inte. Det är allt ganska förvirrande, men--men jag är ganska säker på att jag gillar tjejer.”

Han tvingade sig själv att le och hoppades att det inte såg alltför falskt ut. “Vad bra, Ames. Det är… är väldigt modigt av dig att komma ut.”

Hon log. “Tack!”

Servitören återvände just då med en kort hälsningsfras, och satte ner Sonics lemonad på bordet. Sonic och Amy fortsatte med lite småprat, och hörde för sig vad den andra hade gjort under de senaste några åren. Han lät henne sköta det mesta av pratet och drack mest bara sin lemonad under största delen av konversationen.

Det var svårt att ignorera stinget av hjärtesorg i bröstet.

* * *

Efter striden mot Perfect Chaos så exploderade nyheten. Eftersom okej, jo, han var ganska känd tidigare, men nu blev han dyrkad som en jävla _ martyr _.

Och det var bra och allt det där, fast egentligen var det helt hemskt.

Det var väl ganska trevligt att höra nyhetsuppläsarna uppspelt snacka om den där igelkotten som räddade miljontals av liv, lite som när högstadieelever skvallrade om någon söt person på gymnastiklektionen, även om det var lite konstigt. Och även om Sonic inte vanligtvis höll på och förstorade sitt ego, så var det ändå fint att höra att staden han räddat från en katastrof uppskattade honom. 

Men han hade inte kommit ut ännu. Vilket betydde att varje gång han gick ut, eller såg på nyheterna, så kunde han inte koncentrera. Han kunde inte fokusera på något annat än orden “hon” och “henne” och “hjältinna”. Så än en gång valde han, att istället för att gå ut och njuta av naturen, låsa in sig själv i verkstaden.

Det kunde ha varit värre, antog han. Igelkotten hade också blivit förkyld i mitten av allt kaos, och det var inte svårt att gissa att det förmodligen var på grund av översvämningen i katastrofen under tiden--och efter--Chaos rövarstråt (helt klart så kom Sonic och vatten nu bara inte överens, punkt slut), så han skulle ändå bara ha legat i sängen med snuva.

Tails försäkrade honom att det var bättre att han isolerade sig så här. Han insisterade att om han for in till Station Square så skulle han bara bli omringad av fans, åtminstone i en vecka eller två.

Och Sonic kunde inte motsäga det där, men han kände ändå ett sting av bedrövelse varje gång han tänkte på hur mycket av en röra allt det här hade blivit.

“Jag lagade soppa åt dig”, sade en ung röst, och det lilla geniet steg in i rummet. Han bar en bricka över till Sonic, som låg begravd i en hög av filtar med ungefär fem lådor av näsdukar utspridda över sängen.

Sonic satte ner måltiden i sin famn och använde skeden för att förtjust smutta på soppan. “Tack, kompis”, lyckades han säga genom sin slemfyllda strupe. Han lät väldigt hes på grund av förkylningen. “Tycker du att jag låter mer manlig nu, tack vare förkylningen?”

Tails fnittrade. “Jag menar, jo, faktiskt.”

Den blå hjälten tyckte för sig själv att den hesa rösten som kom tillsammans med förkylningen nog var det bästa med den. Han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig överlycklig när han hörde sig själv prata med den. Och den hjälpte verkligen att lindra hans självförtroende som bara sjunkit på senaste tiden.

Att höra allt det där folket kalla honom “_ henne _ ” så många gånger började verkligen att gå på hans nerver. Han brukade stå framför spegeln och blänga på sig själv, ibland nästan i timtal, bara stå där och döma sig själv. Intala sig själv att hans bröst inte var lika slätt som han ville, att folk aldrig skulle anse honom maskulin. Intala sig själv att hans höfter var lite för kurviga, att ingen riktig kille skulle se ut sådär. Intala sig själv att hans röst var för ljus, att den alltid skulle vara för ljus. Ge efter till rösterna i bakhuvudet, de som väste, sluta lura dig själv, sluta låtsas, ingen kommer någonsin att behandla dig seriöst. De rösterna som viskade att han bara höll på och fjantade sig, att han bara var en dum _ tjej _ med ett dumt ansi _ kte och dum röst och bröst och-- _

“Sonic?”

Han blinkade trött, och svalde ner obehaget med sin värkande hals. “... Ja?”

“Du, öh”, sade piloten osäkert. “Du såg lite frånvarande ut där. Är soppan ok?”

_ Åh. _ “Jo jo! Näh, sorry, jo den är utsökt. Tack brorsan.”

Tails log, och klappade uppmuntrande sin bästa vän på armen. “Inga problem, storebror. Jag går ner till verkstaden, men bara ropa om du behöver något.”

Sonic tvingade sig själv att le och försökte njuta av det lilla uppehållet hans brors ord hade gjort i hans grymma dysfori. Det gjorde honom visserligen glad, men var ändå inte tillräckligt för att jaga bort alla rösterna.

* * *

“Kommer det att göra ont?”

“Sonic--”

“Åh Chaos. det kommer att göra ont. Det här var en dålig idé, kanske borde vi bara--”

“_ Sonic _”, sade räven lugnt, och fyllde sprutan med den segflytande vätskan. “Ta ett djupt andetag, det här kommer att gå fint. Jag lovar att det inte ens kommer att göra särskilt ont.”

Blå blixten rynkade pannan och försökte hålla sina gröna ögon fokuserade på taket. Bara att se på injektionen gav honom obehag. “Är du helt säker?”

Bredvid honom så flinade Knuckles och korsade sina armar framför bröstet. “Vill du att jag ska hålla dig i handen?”

Sonic såg på sin vän med en alldeles överdriven min av förskräckelse. “Nej, självklart inte! Kom igen, Knux, jag är inget _ småbarn. _”

Knuckles skrattade och himlade med ögonen. “Vad du nu säger, grabben.”

“Vet du”, sade Tails och avbröt deras gnabbande. “Till slut så kommer du att vara så van vid de här att du inte ens behöver oroa dig över dem. Du kommer att vänja dig, och så kommer de bara att sluta göra ont överhuvudtaget.”

Den blå blixten skruvade olustigt på sig i stolen och kramade om armstöden när han tog ett djupt andetag. Han muttrade, “Vet inte om jag någonsin kommer att bli van med injektioner varje månad.”

Efter att han knäppt till sprutan för att få bort luftbubblorna så vände sig räven mot sin bror och började svabba hans lår med en bomullstuss dränkt i desinfektionssprit. Sonics päls stod på ända på grund av hur kallt det kändes, och i en stund så lyckades Sonic bli av med den otäcka tanken på nålar. Tyvärr räckte det där inte särskilt länge, och han pressade ihop sina läppar till en smal linje när han försökte fokusera på någonting långt utanför fönstret. 

“Räkna bara långsamt till trettio för dig själv”, föreslog geniet muntert medan han förberedde injektionen.

Sonic föll nästan ur stolen. “Det kommer att ta _ så där _ länge?!”

“Nej!” utbrast Tails. “Det är bara för att distrahera dig själv. Det kommer faktiskt att ta några sekunder dock. Den här vätskan är ganska tjock och det kommer att ta en liten stund att få ut alltihop.”

Igelkotten grimaserade och sjönk ihop lite i sin stol. Han kände redan hur han höll på att spänna sig. “Fy fan, det här kommer att suga.”

Plötsligt så befann sig en hand i en stor vit handske framför hans nos. Sonic höjde ett ögonbryn och vände sig osäkert mot den röda väktaren. Knuckles log fåraktigt, hans ögon mindre nedlåtande och mera empatiska.

“Mitt erbjudande gäller fortfarande, Sonic.”

Med en motvillig suck (och kanske lite av lättnad också) så tog Sonic och smällde ner sin hand i Knuckles, och kramade om den hårt. Knuckles grymtade lite, som om han inte var beredd på att igelkottens grepp skulle vara så hårt--och Sonic skulle ha skrattat åt det där, om han inte varit så otroligt skraj.

Efter ett ögonblick så började Tails äntligen, “Okej, tre, två, ett.”

Hans ben ryckte till lite av stinget i hans lår, och Sonic började tyst räkna ner för sig själv, fortfarande med Knuckles hand i ett hårt grepp och med ögonen fästa på en bit av himmel just utanför fönstret. Han måste distrahera sig själv.

_ En-Mississippi, två-Mississippi, tre-Mississippi, fyra-Mississippi, fem-Mississippi, sex-Mississippi, sju-Mississ-- _

“Och klart!”

Tails drog sig bakåt med nålen och klappade tröstande den blå blixten på axeln. “Hej, det där var inte så hemskt, eller hur?”

Sonic funderade efter och började sedan le för sig själv. “Faktiskt inte! Det var ett litet stick, och nu värker benet lite, men egentligen var det inte alls så fruktansvärt!”

“Sade ju det!”

“Ja ja, vad du nu sade”, sade igelkotten släpigt med ett litet flin.

Genom hopbitna tänder morrade Knuckles, “Hej du, skulle du typ kunna, öh,_ äntligen släppa min hand? _”

“Ojdå!” sade Sonic, och släppte sitt järnhårda grepp och lät sin hand dingla bredvid honom. Han såg roat på när väktaren väste och stretchade handen som om han försökte få sin blodcirkulation att fungera på nytt. “Ledsen för det där, grabben.”

Till svar så gav Knuckles honom en brinnande blick, men den verkade ändå lekfull. “Nåja, jag tror jag far tillbaka till Mäster Smaragden nu. Men grattis ändå. Du är första dagen på T, nu.”

Sonics hjärta kändes lätt av glädje och ett dumt flin bredde ut sig över hans ansikte. “Ja, det är jag väl, heh?”

“Ses sen, Knuckles!” ropade räven efter honom, just som den röda krigaren marscherade ut genom dörren. Han vinkade glatt och Knuckles log åt honom.

“Ses, pysen.”

Tails log medan deras vän försvann, och vände sig sedan igen mot den blå blixten. “Så, hur känner du dig? Manlig?”

Hans leende nådde nästan hans öron, och plötsligt så hoppade Sonic upp ur stolen och rusade mot badrummet. Han ropade glädjestrålande över axeln, “Jag ska checka om jag fått skägg redan!”

* * *

Om allt det här skulle kunna beskrivas med ett ord, så skulle det vara en _ röra. _

Hur blinda var G.U.N. egentligen? För på något sätt så trodde de att Sonic, deras hjälte, igelkotten som förstört Eggmans planer fler gånger än de skulle kunna räkna, som hade räddat Station Square från Perfect Chaos, hade plötsligt blivit något slags _ skurk _ som stal Chaos smaragder för att det var roligt och invaderade deras baser varje dag. Var de _ dumma _?

(Han var också ganska säker på att de var färgblinda eller nåt för det fanns inget jävla sätt att han såg ut som om han hade svart päls med röda ränder.)

Och jo, okej, kanske det här bara hände för att det var enklast att bara peka ut någon snabb mobian och säga “hej, det där är Sonic!” för att mobians fortfarande var ovanliga häromkring, och om du fick syn på en så var det förmodligen blå blixten själv eller en av hans goda vänner--sjuttiofem procent av tiden, åtminstone. 

Med ett frustrerat läte hoppade Sonic upp och började vanka av och ann. Det var den enda han kunde göra medan han var instängd i den här jävla cellen. Det fanns absolut ingenting att _ göra _ och han hade redan suttit fast här i _ timtal _ och de lät honom inte prata med _ någon _ . Han hoppades verkligen att Tails redan höll på med att fixa allt det här, till exempel genom att skaffa en advokat eller bara ens göra planer på att bryta ut honom härifrån, för på riktigt? Han ville desperat ens bara komma ut ur den här cellen i en _ sekund _ för att få lite frisk luft igen.

Och åh Chaos, om han ens bara skulle kunna ta av bindern för en _ sekund _ skulle det vara underbart. Sonic hade haft på den ändå sedan igårs morgon, när G.U.N. först gripit honom (efterföljt av att han smet, och sedan blev tillfångatagen på nytt) och han skulle verkligen behöva en paus. Sonic visste ju att han inte borde använda den i mer än åtta eller så timmar åt gången, och han hade _ definitivt _ passerat den gränsen för ett tag sedan. Men han kunde inte ta av den härinne, inte i den här dumma, lilla, korkade cellen där det fanns säkerhetskameror riktade mot honom 24/7 utan paus. Hans revben gjorde ont, och hans rygg värkte, och han behövde bara _ andas-- _

Igelkotten blev väckt från sina tankar och hoppade nästan till när väggen bredvid hans cell, bara någon meter utom räckhåll, kollapsade. Och in steg ett vänligt ansikte, komplett med tindrande jade ögon och en stor pikohammare.

Han tvekade i ett ögonblick med stora ögon. “... Amy?”

Genast blev han hyschad av tjejen. Hon såg ganska stressad ut (fast vem som helst skulle vara stressad om hen just brutit sig in i ett fängelse genom att slå ner väggar med en hammare).

“_ Shh _! Prata inte så högt”, väste hon, och tryckte ett finger mot läpparna som eftertryck. Blå blixten stängde snabbt truten, och såg förväntansfullt på sin vän. Amy sneglade omkring sig i ett tag, som om hon spanade efter vakter, och sedan fnittrade hon och gjorde en söt liten piruett. “Var inte rädd, Amy Rose är beredd!” utropade hon med en högljudd viskning.

Sonic satte händerna på höfterna och höjde ett ögonbryn. “Hur tog du dig ens in här?”

“Jag liftade med Tails”, sade hon, och började gå mot cellen. Den ljusröda kämpen började lyfta upp sin slägga för att slå mot järnstängerna. “Tänkte att ni skulle kunna behöva hjälp.”

Med ett leende tog den djupblå hjälten ett steg tillbaka så att hon skulle kunna göra sin grej. “Ja, definitivt. Tack för hjälpen.”

Amy tog ett andetag, och svingade sedan sin pikohammare så hårt hon kunde mot stängerna. Och visst så lämnade slaget en stor inbuktning efter sig. Hon slog till stängerna några fler gånger, och frågade mellan andetag, “Så hur blev du ens inlåst? Tails sade något om att någon satte dit dig, men…”

Den blå tonåringen gungade uppspelt på hälarna. Han var _ så nära _ att bli fri. “Nån dum fejk igelkott. Ganska säker på att han jobbar för Eggman.”

Järnstängerna började gå isär, men den rosa hjältinnan avbröt sitt arbete i ett ögonblick för att titta upp på honom. Hans leende blev lite mindre, för allt han ville var att hon äntligen skulle släppa ut honom. “Vänta, är han en svart igelkott?”

Han höjde ett ögonbryn, och hon fortsatte med att bända bort stängerna. “... Öh, jo, faktiskt. Känner du honom?”

“Nå, jag och Tails såg honom där ute, på avfyrningsrampen. Men jag tror han sprang ut i skogen, medan Tails slogs mot Eggman. De hade någon fladdermus-tjej med dem, också--”

Amy bröt sig äntligen igenom, och blev plötsligt avbruten när fången där inne glatt skuttade ut, tjoande och skrattandes.

“Åh jösses, tack Ames! Jag har längtat efter att slippa ut därifrån i _ evigheter _”, sade Sonic och log brett åt henne.

Hon gjorde likadant, och hängde nonchalant sin hammare över axeln. “Det var så lite så. Flickvänner lämnar inte varandra i sticket, eller hur?”

Och då stelnade han till, hans leende blev till glas och hans hjärta snörpte ihop. _ Förstås _. Han hade fortfarande inte kommit ut till henne. Hon visste inte, och han kunde inte döma henne på grund av det, men fan gjorde det ont. Det var svårt att ignorera den bittert kalla känslan som ormade sig i hans mage och slet i hans hjärta.

(Han hörde vagt i sitt bakhuvud, _ jag skulle egentligen vilja vara din _ riktiga _ flickvän--Nej, det är inte rätt. Jag vill att _ du _ ska vara _ min _ flickvän. _ Jag _ vill vara din _ pojkvän _ , för du är helt förbannat söt, men fan, du är lesbisk, du skulle inte vilja dejta mig om jag berättade för dig, snälla Chaos bara slå ihjäl mig nu-- _)

Helt klart så hade han varit tyst för länge, för nu började Amy rodna igen och se väldigt oroad ut. “Sonic? Mår du bra? Var det något jag sade?”

Blå blixten blinkade snabbt och tvingade sitt leende att bli bredare. Han kämpade hårt med att ignorera sitt bultande hjärta och hur ont det gjorde. “Näh näh, allt är bra.”

Amys min blev bara oroligare. “... Är du säk--”

“_ Så _. Öh.” Han gick på tomgång i ett tag, harklade sig, och såg på henne. Sedan så höjde han på ögonbrynen i chock. “... Är det där klänningen som jag gav dig?”

Han hade inte ens märkt den tidigare, men jo, det var den. Hon--hon använde hans present? _ Hon gillade faktiskt den _? Ett riktigt leende tog över hans ansikte och han slappnade av lite.

“Åh!” den rosa tonåringen tittade ner på sig själv och såg på den rubinröda klänningen som om hon själv hade glömt att hon hade på den. Sedan så lyste hon upp, såg upp igen och gjorde en av de där gulliga piruetterna. Klänningens fåll fladdrade efter som på en balettdansös, och Chaos, hon såg _ änglalik _ ut.

“Ja! Jag älskar den!” svarade hon, och vände sig mot den blå blixten igen. “Den är jättesöt. Jag är förvånad över att du ville ge bort den!”

_ Ha. Om du bara visste. _

“Nå”, muttrade han, och sneglade åt sidan. Han gnuggade sin nos. “... Vet inte. Den är bara inte min stil längre. Plus, jag tänkte att du skulle se söt ut i den, och det _ gör _ du--”

Båda igelkottarna pausade och rodnade åt det där. De stirrade på varann i ett ögonblick, och, åh fan, _ han skulle bara kunna luta sig fram just nu och-- _

Nej. Han kunde inte göra så mot henne. Han skulle bli tvungen att berätta för henne till slut, och då skulle hon säga nej, hon gillar inte killar, de kan inte dejta, och--Helvete, om han redan vet att han inte har en chans, varför kan han då inte bara äntligen komma ut till henne? Vad, så att han kan fortsätta lura sig själv med falskt hopp att kanske, bara kanske, så skulle det kunna gå?

_ (... Kanske.) _

Och sedan så började hon med ett dumt, “um”, och han började med ett lika dumt, “så”, och de båda snubblade över varandras ord och insisterade att den andre skulle gå först. Till slut så vann Amy, och Sonic blev tvungen att fumla efter någonting, vad som helst att säga, för _ fy fan _ vilken katastrof det här var och nu måste han faktiskt säga något förrän hon började tycka att han är knäpp.

_ Bara säg det. Bara få det över. Det är som att slita av ett plåster! _

“... _ Så _. Öh. Eggman är här, sade du?”

_ Din förbannade fegis. _

Hon pausade, och hennes min blev en aning dystrare, och hon sade, “... Öh, jo, de båda är. Vi borde gå…”

Men då slutade den jordgubbsfärgade igelkotten prata, hennes ögon plötsligt fästa vid cellen där den blå hjälten suttit inspärrad. Hennes ögon smalnade när hon nyfiket tog några steg framåt för att studera cellens väggar. De fanns en massa konstiga, vita märken på väggarna--kanske skrivna med krita, eller något?

“... Hej, Sonic”, sade hon långsamt, utan att slita ögonen från cellväggen. “Skrev du de här grejerna, eller-?”

När hon vände sig om för att se på honom, så var han redan borta. 

* * *

Sonic sprang nerför lutningen, pälsen fuktig från maskinens värme, och tog ett språng upp och landade på en annan plattform framför honom. Han tog en sekund för att hämta andan, slutade springa och bara flämtade medan hans ben värkte av ansträngningen.

Han klarade det, och förhoppningsvis i tid. (Såklart gjorde han det. Han hade fem minuter på sig att nå kanonen och kom hit på _ bara _ två minuter och tolv sekunder.)

Han tog ett sista djupt andetag och kikade sedan upp mot den långa korridoren, och han visste att han redan vunnit. Han började långsamt gå med ett självbelåtet småleende och njöt av sin seger. Nu så behövde han bara--

“Du slutar aldrig att överraska mig, blå igelkott.”

Med ett förvånat ljud snurrade Sonic runt och såg Shadow--_ förstås _\--komma ledigt promenerande mot honom. Sonics min blev bister och han korsade armarna framför bröstet, i väntan på att hans rival skulle hinna ikapp, och sedan så började de gå tillsammans. Shadow slet aldrig sina genomträngande röda ögon från honom: han var oroväckande, och tyst beräknande. Sonic måste vara på sin vakt.

“Nåja, nåja.” Blå blixten flinade, satte huvudet lite på sned och såg på sin fiende med en retsam glimt i ögonen. “Om det inte är självaste _ fejken _.”

Shadow ignorerade hans kommentar, och hans ögon smalnade. Den djupblå hjälten snavade nästan då (de där röda ögonen var nästan obehagligt skarpa och farliga) men han behöll sitt lugn, och lät inte sitt leende krympa. Det sista han behövde nu var att visa någon svaghet.

“Jag trodde att kapseln du var i exploderade i rymden.”

Sonic höjde ett ögonbryn, och hans leende blev bara bredare. Just det. Shadow visste inte att han kunde använda Chaos Control--_ ännu _. Han ryckte nonchalant på axlarna. “Nå, vad kan jag säga? Jag är svår att ha ihjäl.”

Och när han sedan inte kunde hålla sig längre, så tog blå blixten äntligen fram smaragden av plast, som skimrade matt bärnstensgult i ljuset från lamporna ovanför. Han höll upp den för att inspektera den lite, vred på den och beundrade hur ljuset bröts i dess facetter. Trots Shadow’s blick, som han kunde känna när den brände mot sidan av hans skalle, så höll Sonic ögonen fästa på den konstgjorda ädelstenen och njöt av sin lilla stund av triumf.

“Det är faktiskt ganska lustigt”, sade den azurblå igelkotten, och gav äntligen efter för sin stolthet och tittade upp för att möta den mörkas ögon. Smaragdgrön skar sig med rubinröd. “I slutändan, så räddade du faktiskt mig.”

Shadow gjorde en nedlåtande grimas när han insåg vad. “Du använde Chaos Control.”

Blå blixtens triumferande leende blev bara bredare, men sedan så rynkade den Ultimata Livsformen pannan i tvivel.

“... Vänta. Det finns inget sätt att du skulle ha kunna göra det. Den där smaragden är en _ fejk _.”

“Nämen, ser man på?” Sonic fnittrade. “Du _ är _ inte bara någon dum springpojke, ändå.”

Plötsligt, så insåg Sonic vagt att han fortfarande höll på att tävla om att nå Eclipse Kanonen, och hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Med en tryckande känsla i bröstet så ökade han på farten så att han joggade, och Shadow härmade honom.

Den svarta igelkotten höjde ett ögonbryn. “Jag måste medge, att det är ganska imponerande att du lyckades dra tillräckligt mycket kraft från den där förfalskningen. Ser ut som om du inte bara är speciell för att du _ ser ut _ som mig.” Han fnyste högfärdigt. “... Vad _ är _ du, ens?”

“Vad du ser är vad du får!” slängde Sonic tillbaka, helt enkelt. “Jag är bara en kille som älskar äventyr!”

Shadow pressade ihop läpparna åt det där, nu med ett fokuserat ansiktsuttryck, och blå blixtens leende vacklade. “... En _ kille _?”

Åh.

_ Åh. _

Hans huvud blev typ bara tomt och all färg försvann från hans ansikte, och Sonic kämpade ett ögonblick med att ens hitta ord. Hur _ dum _ kunde han vara? Varför kunde han bara inte _ hålla käften _ och vara _ tyst?! _

Allting verkade börja snurra lite, och kanske saktade han in lite, men han var inte riktigt säker. Hans tankar fanns inte precis i nuet längre, utan han var för upptagen med att spela upp det där enda ordet i sitt huvud igen och igen.

Det här var helt galet. Nu så skulle Shadow håna honom, retas med honom, klå upp honom. För att--för att han var ett jävla missfoster, och, och--Chaos, tänk om han berättade för de andra? Tänk om han berättade för Eggman, och om Eggman sedan berättade det för hela världen, och sedan så skulle alla veta, och alla skulle hata honom, o-och då skulle han bli utstött från samhället och Amy skulle skrika åt honom, för att han var en idiot, han var en freak, han kunde inte--fan, han kunde inte andas, varför kunde han inte--

_ “Hej.” _

Sonic blinkade och drog häftigt efter andan när han blev medveten om omgivningen på nytt. Han stod fortfarande i den långa korridoren. Shadow hade stannat framför honom och höll fortfarande på och såg på honom med sin vanliga ilska, men bakom det fanns det också en liten aning… oro?

Den ebenholtssvarta tonåringen satte sin armar i kors. “... Förlåt.”

“Va?”

_ Shadow. Bad om ursäkt. Av Sonic. _

_ Vad fan. _

Hans rival skruvade obekvämt på sig. _ “Förlåt”, _ upprepade han, nu med en aning frustration i rösten, som om det här var det sista han skulle vilja göra. “... Jag har hållit på och kallat dig för en tjej, hela den här tiden.”

Sonic kunde inte göra annat än glo oförstående på honom. _ “Va.” _

Shadow såg honom äntligen i ögonen, och i hans röda ögon fanns en skymt av riktig känsla. “Maria berättade för mig om sådana som du, tidigare. Om hur ni slogs mot polisen… vid Stonewall?”

“Jag-” stammade den blå blixten, och drog efter andan. Han satte händerna på höfterna och småskrattade. “Shadow, Stonewall hände för över trettio år sedan. Jag hade inte ens fötts då när upploppen skedde.”

“Ah, nåja… Ändå”, Shadow ryckte på axlarna, och hans blick flackade för att sedan hårdna igen. En liten bit av utmanande attityd drog på hans läppar. “Spelar ingen roll, i vilket fall som helst. Du kommer inte att leva mycket längre, ändå.”

Sonic flinade tillbaka, och tänjde otåligt med händerna. Fastän Shadow tydligt… inte riktigt hade orden för att beskriva Sonic eller några LGBT+ grejer, så hade han definitivt rätt inställning. Sonic skulle ha tackat den Ultimata Livsformen för att han var så förstående, om det här skulle ha hänt under andra förhållanden.

Utan att slösa en sekund mera, så tog den blå blixten och satte av längs med korridoren och knuffade den mörke igelkotten ur vägen. Han måste fortfarande ta sig till Eclipse Kanonen förrän det var för sent. Han hade inte mycket tid kvar.

Med vindens sus runt honom, så var det nästan så att Sonic inte märkte den ebenholtssvarta figuren som följde honom till höger. Han kastade en blick på sin rival och gömde undan sin chock, för när Shadow skejtade ikapp med den blå hjälten, så omslöts hans fötter av flammande eld från hans speciella skor. Sonic log nästan självbelåtet: han var faktiskt den snabbaste levande varelsen någonsin, var han inte? Shadow skulle vara ingenting utan sina dyra skor. Sonic fnös åt tanken.

Shadow gav honom ett djävulskt leende medan de susade ner genom korridoren. “Tyvärr så kan jag inte låta dig leva!” ropade han åt den blå blixten. “Dina dagar av äventyr _ kommer att få ett slut!” _

Sonic skrattade till svar, och höll redan på att glömma paniken som han överväldigats av bara några ögonblick tidigare. Det verkade som om också Shadow redan glömt det.

När de sprang ikapp längs med tunneln, beredda på att slåss, så hade Sonic ännu ingen aning om att det här inte skulle bli händelsernas slut. Att de skulle strida i en mycket värre strid i nära framtid, som skulle kräva allt de hade.

Och att när de sedan vann den där striden, när de besegrade Biolizarden, när Shadow föll, så skulle Sonic komma att stå där inne på ARK, och blicka längtansfullt ut mot den magnifika planeten långt nedanför. Att han nu skulle stå här och krama den gamla inhibitor-ringen hårt.

Han kunde fortfarande inte släppa vad som hade hänt tidigare. Hur… _ vänlig _ Shadow hade varit. Han hade förväntat sig någon slags hemsk reaktion, men istället så hade han fått ett hövligt förlåt och samma respekt som tidigare. Inga frågor hade han ställt, utan den Ultimata Livsformen hade bara bytt pronomen. Och han hade inte ens nämnt det igen, som om det inte var någon stor grej alls!

Sonic log lite för sig själv, och han suckade ledsamt.

_ Sayonara, Shadow… du var ganska jäkla häftig. _ Han smålog för sig själv.

“Hej, Sonic?”

Den azurblå tonåringen hoppade till, plötsligt uppryckt från sina tankar. Han lugnade sig när han såg Amy stå bredvid honom, och hon synade honom oroligt.

“Är allt OK?”

Men när han såg in i hennes underbara jadegröna ögon, stora och nästan skimrandes i månskenet, så bara _ sjönk _ hans hjärta. För han älskade Amy så jävla mycket, och det var hög tid att han slutade vara självisk. Han behandlade henne inte rättvist genom att hålla det här hemligt, och han var inte rättvis gentemot sig själv, heller. Vad var poängen med att hålla hoppet uppe, när han visste att i slutändan så skulle han bli tvungen att berätta för henne och då måste han hantera det faktum att hon aldrig skulle vilja bli ihop med honom? Det var dumt. Och nu fick det vara slut på att han lurade sig själv. 

Dessutom, om Shadow hanterade nyheten så bra, så då måste Amy väl göra mera än att bara kallt acceptera det, väl?

“Jodå”, och blå blixten flinade och satte varsamt en hand på hennes axel. Hans leende slokade lite bara av _ tanken _ på att tvingas komma ut till henne. “Men, öh… Jag måste berätta nåt för dig, när vi kommit hem.”

Hennes ögon smalnade skeptiskt, och han kände sina kinder bli varma. Men sedan så fnittrade bara den knallrosa igelkotten retfullt och log lite snett. “Okej då.”

Medan han inombords suckade av lättnad, så småskrattade Sonic tillbaka.

“Japp. Nu låt oss ge oss av tillbaka till planeten lika blå och häftig som mig!”

* * *

Sonic andades in nervöst och lyfte knytnäven upp mot dörren av körsbärsträ, och försökte dra fram något slags mod från under all hans nervositet och illabådande känslor. Han gjorde det nästan - knackade nästan på dörren, men hans muskler stelnade till och hans mod svek honom och lämnade honom utan all den lilla självsäkerhet han lyckats bygga upp på de senaste trettio minuterna.

Igelkotten lät sina händer falla tillbaka ner för att hänga längs med hans sidor, och knöt dem sedan och suckade hårt, ögonen nu fästa vid marken. Svett från den gassande solen höll på att blöta ner hans binder, och han fingrade förstrött på kanterna i ett försök att lätta på trycket över hans bringa. Om inte något annat, tilltalade han sig själv, så skulle att han berättade för Amy betyda att han kunde berätta för hela resten av världen, och desto snabbare han gjorde det så kunde han bli opererad, och desto snabbare så skulle han inte behöva oroa sig över svettiga binders mera. 

Dessutom, sade han sig själv med fejkad nonchalans, Amy var gay. Hon skulle helt säkert tycka att det är OK att han är trans, eller hur?

Sonic blundade hårt och tvingade sig själv att släppa de sista tankarna om _ åh nej, det här kommer att gå helt förfärligt dåligt, jag är så rädd, _ och hastigt, förrän han lät sig själv stanna upp igen, så knackade han på dörren. 

Hans hjärta bultade en miljon slag i minuten och han kunde knappt andas -- _ Chaos, _ varför var det här så skrämmande _ varenda gång-- _

“Nämen hej Sonic!” kvittrade en sockersöt röst. Den blå blixten försökte sig på ett leende. Han darrade förmodligen, men han var inte riktigt säker - han var för upptagen med att försöka se någorlunda lugn ut. “.... Öh, kommer du in?”

Amys hus var mysigt. Mysigare än labbet i Mystic Ruins, iallafall. Från dörren klev man rakt in i ett slags kök-vardagsrum kombo, som bara delades av en bardisk med några stolar. Det fanns alltid någon stark doft i huset (den här gången var det blåbärsmuffins, kanske) som blandades trevligt med doften av jasminen som Amy hade placerat längs med fönsterbräden. Vardagsrummet var välorganiserat, med en enorm pösig soffa som Sonic helt enkelt _ älskade _ att ta en tupplur på efter en lång joggingrunda. 

Den rosa igelkotten ledde honom till soffan och satte sig ner, och knäppte sedan händerna i knäet. “Så, du ville berätta något för mig, visst?”

Den blå blixten svalde hårt och slog sig ned i skräddarställning på soffan förrän han vände sig mot henne. “Jo, ja, just det.”

Hon såg orolig ut. “Är allt OK, Sonic?”

Och han försökte få sin mun att fungera, han försökte verkligen, men det kändes som om hans läppar var fastsydda och hans tunga fastnat bakom tänderna. Fjärilarna i hans mage flaxade panikslaget omkring och gjorde så att han kände sig matt och darrande. 

“Nå”, började han långsamt, och tittade sig omkring i rummet efter vad som helst att se på som inte var Amy. “Allt är… okej, typ. Det är bara, äh. En ganska stor grej, antar jag.”

Amy såg på honom med en underlig min för ett ögonblick, men sedan log hon varmt. “Det är okej. Du kan berätta vad som helst för mig.”

Hans hals kändes obönhörligt torr, och det tog honom en sekund att svälja klumpen som fastnat i hans luftstrupe. “Jag vet.”

En tjock och obehaglig tystnad föll över dem, och Sonic kunde inte hitta orden för att bryta den. Hur- hur var det meningen att han skulle börja? Vad skulle han säga?

“Öh”, började han klyftigt. Han trummade nervöst med fingrarna mot sin ena fot och kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite nervöst. “S-så, det här är bara- det har varit en stor grej i mitt liv, i ett tag nu. Och- och ärligt talat vet jag inte varför jag inte sagt nåt åt dig tidigare. Jag har bara varit, rädd, väl. Men jag litar jättemycket på dig, Ames, och jag vill inte hålla det här en- en hemlighet längre. Det är inte rättvist mot dig.”

Han var plågsamt medveten om malströmmen av tårar som höll på att svalla upp in hans ögon, och den sympatiska blicken som Amy riktade mot honom.

Efter en paus så knöt hjälten sina nävar, och han var säker på att hans knogar var benvita i hans handskar. Han måste bara få ut det. Som att slita av ett plåster.

“Amy, jag--” Sonic lyckades äntligen få sig själv att se henne i ögonen, och i bara ett ögonblick så fick han problem att andas. “Jag är en pojke.”

En tår från vart öga rann ut medan han sa de där fyra orden, och en namnlös känsla som han inte kunde beskriva tog tag i honom och gjorde så att han inte kunde göra annat än sitta där och stirra på henne, och be till varenda gud han kunde komma att tänka på om att hon skulle acceptera honom. 

Men istället så rynkade den jordgubbsrosa igelkotten på pannan och såg förvirrad ut. “... Ursäkta, vad?”

Världen stannade helt, och plötsligt så kunde han inte andas längre. 

Hans händer skakade värre än någonsin, och han kunde inte förmå sig själv till att prata. Den där väggen i hans hjärna höll på att resas igen, som om en sax klippt itu hans stämband.

“... Sonic?” frågade hon, hennes ansikte fortfarande fullt av oförstående. Men han bara- han kunde inte vara här längre, allting höll på att sjunka in för snabbt och alla ljud var för höga och- och hon var arg, hon måste vara det, för att jävlar, han hade ljugit för henne _ all den här tiden-- _

Amy sträckte plötsligt fram en hand, och hennes ögon var so stora, “Hej--”

Den blå pojken ryggade bakåt från hennes beröring, och han kunde känna tårar rinna nerför sina kinder men han kunde bara inte förmå sig till att göra något annat än att snubbla upp från soffan och ta sig bort. Frenetiskt. Han knöt näven och började rita cirklar över sitt bröst, igen och igen, fast hela hans arm skakade när han skyndade mot dörren.

** _Förlåt. Förlåt. Förlåt._ **

“Vänta, Sonic, vart är du--?”

Han höll redan på att springa ut genom dörren förrän hon kunde avsluta sin mening.

* * *

På något sätt så hade han hamnat här uppe, balanserad på kanten av en byggnad. Han satt och såg på strecken av guld och klumparna av rött ljus susa förbi nere på gatorna i Station Square utan att känna någonting. Han kände- han _ visste _ inte vad han kände. Det var mera avsaknaden av känslor. Allting kändes kallt och dimmigt, och det var som om han inte ens befann sig i sin egen kropp.

Nervositeten hade lagt sig lite, och han kunde andas nästan normalt, om dock lite ansträngt. Igelkotten gnuggade sig lönlöst i ögonen igen, men tårarna slutade bara inte samlas där, och det var bara så _ dumt _ för han hade ingen anledning att vara upprörd, han var bara så jävla dramatisk.

_ Amy-- _ Chaos, den där- den där _ minen hon haft. _ Sonic kunde knappt minnas det för att allt var så suddigt på grund av den våg av panik som han genast hade slagits av när han såg hennes reaktion. Hon- var hon arg? Ledsen? Han kunde helt ärligt inte minnas, utan bara att hon inte precis varit glad.

Han hade så dåligt samvete. Han hade varit så, så, _ så _jäkla självisk, och nu var allt det här hans fel, och de skulle bara bli ännu argare på honom för att han höll på att göra en så stor grej av ingenting.

_ (Självisk. Så självisk. Så dum.) _

Den blå blixten kikade ner mot de myllrande gatorna igen och slog med fötterna i luften där de dinglade. Vad skulle han göra nu, då? Fara tillbaka till labbet, gömma sig i sitt rum i en vecka till? Amy skulle hitta honom till slut, och då så måste han hitta på något att säga. Kanske så skulle han kunde bortförklara det här som något slags skämt, att han egentligen inte var ett freak utan bara en normal tjej.

Hans händer skakade vid tanken och det blev svårt att svälja. _ En normal tjej. _ Ville han faktiskt det? För att egentligen, ja, självklart, så ville han det inte. Bara tanken på att låtsas vara en tjej för resten av hans liv gjorde- gjorde honom _ illamående, _ fick honom att vilja spy, gjorde honom utmattad. Men det skulle vara så mycket enklare, ingen skulle vara arg eller tycka att han var underlig, han skulle bara vara en vanlig, kvinnlig igelkott.

Kalla kårar fick honom att grimasera. Han trodde inte att han skulle kunna fara tillbaka till labbet, inte just nu. Han skulle behöva vada genom en enorm folkmassa för att nå tågstationen, och de skulle alla se honom, så sårbar och feminin och liten och _ Chaos- _ han ville slita ut sina egna taggar.

Könsdysfori hade legat i bakhåll för honom och anföll nu med huvudvärk. Det enda Sonic kunde tänka på var sina höfter, och hur kort han var, och hur hans röst knappt ändrats sedan han börjat ta sprutor. Hans bröst- han hade känt sig så bekväm med det, på sistone. Han kunde gå ut i offentligheten utan problem, eftersom bindern fungerade så bra, och hans bröst var äntligen platt, han hade en _ chans _ att tas för en pojke. Det enda han nu fokuserade på var hur det inte var perfekt ännu, hur hans framsida ännu inte var helt flat.

Han tänkte att kanske skulle han bara stanna här uppe ett tag, osynlig från världen. Han ville faktiskt inte ens att Tails skulle se honom. Han ville inte att någon skulle se honom. Han behövde bara en paus.

Sonic lutade sig bakåt över cementen och slöt ögonen, försökte att inte tänka på sina darrande händer eller virvlande tankar.

Gröna ögon slogs upp på nytt förrän han ens insåg att han hade somnat.

Någonting höll på och surrade under hans huvud, knappt märkbart, och när han insåg det så rotade han fram sin mobiltelefon från inne bland taggarna. Skärmen var fylld av meddelanden, mestadels från Tails men också flera av Amy och till-och-med Knuckles.

Sonic brydde sig inte om de två sista - han hade ont i ryggen och frös i den kalla natten, och allt han ville var att gå hem och kura ihop sig på soffan tillsammans med Tails och se på gamla filmer på TV.

Han öppnade tråden med alla meddelanden från sin bror och skämdes en aning medan han skrollade igenom dem. 

_ Hej är du okej? _

_ Sonic svara i telefonen _

_ Jag är orolig _

_ Amy sa att du sprang iväg _

_ Snälla svara _

_ Det börjar bli sent _

_ Vi är oroade över dig _

_ Kom hem snart _

_ Vi älskar dig _

Han grimaserade åt hugget av skuld som han kände. Igelkotten reste sig under stön av obehag från hans obekväma tupplur och började stretcha. Han hade varit borta i fem timmar - inte konstigt att alla var oroliga.

Försiktigt så skrev Sonic tillbaka: _ på väg tillbaks nu. behövde bara vara ensam ett tag. _ Efter en motvillig paus så lade han sedan till: _ du e väl ensam hemma? _

Han ville definitivt inte ha att göra med de andra, just nu.

Där var en paus i några minuter medan Sonic började klättrade ned längs med brandstegen, hela tiden med ett öga på skärmen. Till slut så svarade Tails: _ Jo. Mår du okej? _

Hjälten kunde inte förmå sig själv till att överhuvudtaget svara. Han antog att han kunde berätta resten åt Tails när han kom hem.

Medan han gick till tåget och sedan åkte tillbaka till Mystic Ruins, var det svårt för honom att fylla det tysta ensamma hålet i sig själv. Flera tankar såsom _ självisk, självisk, dumma tjej, idiot, _ invaderade hans huvud och gjorde honom illamående. Han skulle vara hemma snart. Han skulle komma hem, och sova bort alla sina bekymmer. Undvika allmänheten. Undvika Amy. Åtminstone ett litet tag.

När Sonic steg in i labbet var det märkligt tyst. Vanligtvis så var rummet fyllt av det halvkvävda surret från maskiner och klanket av metall från garaget, eller så brukade TV:n vara påslagen med någon pratshow på låg volym.

“... Tails?” frågade Sonic, och låste dörren bakom sig.

Plötsligt så snodde räven runt hörnet med ett hetsat ansiktsuttryck. “Hej! Du är tillbaka.”

Han nickade osäkert. “Japp… Öh, är allt OK?”

Tails tog ett ögonblick för att samla sig, men himlade sedan glatt med ögonen och klev fram för att ge sin storebror en kram. _ “Nej, _ det är det inte, eftersom du nästan skrämde pälsen av mig. Jag är så glad att du är okej.”

Sonic småskrattade och klappade Tails på ryggen. “Jag springer alltid bort lite då och då, och den här gången var precis likadan. Jag behövde bara lite tid för mig själv.”

“Jo, men-” började Tails, men avbröt sedan sig själv. “Äh. I vilket fall som helst - jag fixade lite popcorn om du skulle vilja se på en film eller nåt. Kan du gå och hämta skålen från köket? Jag måste… gå och hämta nåt.”

Ett nästan helt riktigt 100% leende tog form på Sonics ansikte, men det kändes ändå lite fejkat. Skört. Som om det skulle gå sönder vilken sekund som helst. Han fnös och sade: “Trodde att du aldrig skulle fråga!”

Efter det så skiljdes pojkarna åt, och Tails gick mot badrummet medan Sonic gick åt andra hållet mot köket. Han kunde inte låta bli att undra över hur nervöst Tails betett sig dock, även om han antog att det inte var något allvarligt. Men ännu underligare, så insåg han vagt att han inte kunde känna doften av något popcorn fastän han nu var alldeles vid köksdörren.

Och sedan så steg han in i köket och hans mage vände sig.

Amy satt vid köksbordet och vred nervöst sina tummar medan hon vände huvudet för att se på honom. Hon hade något i famnen, men tack vare köksbordet så kunde Sonic inte se vad.

Omedelbart så började de där ovälkomna tankarna som han försökt bli av med tidigare ikväll att sippra tillbaka in i hans huvud, och han backade mot dörren. Den rosa igelkotten höll desperat upp en hand och såg ledsen ut.

“Nej, Sonic, vänta!”

Av någon anledning som Sonic inte ens själv var medveten om så stannade han. Han såg på henne i förväntan, redo att springa vilken sekund som helst. Hans hjärta bultade bedövande hårt.

Amy tog ett djupt andetag och stod upp, och dolde genast vad hon hade med sig bakom ryggen. Hon tog bara några steg framåt, som om han skulle fly om hon kom ens ett steg närmare. Ärligt talat, han skulle förmodligen det: avståndet uppskattades.

Sonic stålsatte sig själv, beredd på hånande ord, gråt och skrik, att hon skulle kalla honom ett freak eller- eller ännu värre, att hon skulle kräva att han berättade varför han ljugit för henne.

“Okej”, började Amy långsamt. “Vad som hände tidigare--”

“Jag är ledsen”, avbröt han, och hans händer skakade okontrollerbart medan han tryckte sig ännu närmare dörren. “Jag- jag borde ha berättat för dig tidigare, jag menade inte att--”

_ “Sonic”, _ pressade Amy ut, och han ryckte till. Det här var en katastrof, _ han vill bara bort härifrån-- _“Se på mig. Jag är inte arg.”

Hjälten tvingade sig själv att se henne i ögonen. De var fyllda av endast oro och sorg. Han var inte ens säker på vad det betydde.

Amy tog ett steg närmare, och han lät henne. “Jag är så ledsen över vad som hände tidigare. Jag kunde- min reaktion var opassande, och jag är ledsen över att den skrämde dig. Jag var bara… överraskad, är allt.”

Sonic svalde hårt och nickade stelt. Tårar höll på att välla upp igen och han hatade det, för att det var så störande, han borde inte gråta, han borde--

“Jag var självisk”, utbrast han. “Jag är ledsen, jag bara- du berättade att du var gay, o-och jag trodde - jag vet inte, jag trodde att jag skulle kunna fortsätta ge mig själv falskt hopp om jag låtsades vara en tjej med dig, och jag är så ledsen, det var inte rättvist mot dig, det var inte--”

“Vänta”, sade Amy med stora ögon. Hon tog ett steg närmare så att de stod ansikte mot ansikte. “Vad menar du… Vad menar du med att, att du gav dig själv falskt hopp?”

Han tog ett djupt andetag och försökte hänga med. Det här var helt galet. “... Jag- jag verkligen… Jag gillar dig verkligen, Ames. Och jag bara- jag var bara självisk, försökte lura mig själv att jag hade en chans med dig, m-men…”

Amy såg först på honom utan något ansiktsuttryck, förrän hon började flina brett. Och utan någon förvarning, så lutade hon sig framåt och pressade ihop deras läppar. Sonic gick på tomgång i en sekund, visste knappt vad som hände, men sedan så blossade något varmt i hans bröst och han kysste tillbaka. Hon smekte en varsam hand upp längs med hans arm och tryckte honom än mera mot väggen, medan Sonic fumlade med sina egna händer förrän han satte dem på hennes höfter och drog henne till sig. Deras läppar passade perfekt mot varann och hon smakade så ljuvligt: sött och fruktigt, som hallon på sommaren.

De särade på sig efter ett par sekunder, och deras näsor snuddade vid varann. Den blå blixten gapade och försökte frenetiskt att samla sig. Amy log fånigt åt honom. “Jag tror att du måste vara den största idiot jag någonsin mött, Sonic.”

“Du--” stammade han, och skrattade nervöst. Det kändes som om han snubblat in i paradiset, och det enda han kunde tänka på var att _ kyssa henne på nytt. _ “Du är--”

_ “Bisexuell, _din dumskalle.”

Sonic drog efter andan. _ “Bi.” _

Amy strök honom över armen, och lyfte sedan upp den för att nagla fast hans hand över hans axel. Hon nafsade lite på hans underläpp. “Jag var inte helt säker, när jag kom ut till dig. Ganska säker på att jag är bi, dock.”

“Det där, det är--”

Hon fnittrade åt hans stammande, och det lät så sött, så perfekt. Värme brann i hans hjärta, och han visste att han förmodligen gav henne den dummaste, mest äckligt förälskade blicken någonsin, men va fan, han brydde sig inte, _ han hade nyss kysst Amy Rose. _

Efter att de drömskt blickat in i varandras ögon ett tag, så drog sig Amy tillbaka och gav ifrån sig ett litet läte, och tog sedan fram det som hon tidigare gömt från honom. Det var en hopvikt tygboll, grannröd och ganska liten och gjord av någon sorts konstig fiber Sonic inte visste namnet på. 

“Jag glömde nästan”, sade Amy med rösten full av drömmar. Det var som om hon också hade svårt att greppa allt som just hänt. “Den här är- den här åt dig.”

Den blå blixten synade tygbollen kritiskt, och tog den sedan ifrån henne för att veckla ut den och bättre se vad det var. Han lade huvudet på sned. “... En ny binder?”

Hon gnuggade sin ena arm lite och rodnade, och han lyfte blicken från klädesplagget till hennes ansikte. “Det är en sorts, öh, typ en fredsgåva. Jag berättade för Tails vad som hände nästan genast efter att du sprang bort, och han hjälpte mig att tillverka den- eller, det var mera så att jag stod och såg på när han tillverkade den.”

Sonic skrattade lite och torkade hastigt bort en tår, och provade sedan att stretcha bindern lite. Den var mycket mera tänjbar än den han hade nu, och tyget var lent när han kände på det.

“Han sade att han arbetat på den i hemlighet i ett tag, jag antar som en present åt dig”, fortsatte Amy. “Men han tyckte att jag skulle ge den åt dig efter… Nå, du vet.”

Det enda ljud som pojken lyckades åstadkomma då var ett slags kväkande, och hans hals blev som igentäppt när han kämpade hårdare mot tårarna. Han kunde inte slita ögonen från bindern, hur smidig och ny och fullkomligt _ felfri _den var: Tails hade helt klart jobbat hårt på den, och den verkade vara skräddarsydd för Sonic.

Chaos, det var bara- han snyftade, kände sig hjälplös medan tårar rann nedför hans kinder och hans händer darrade. Sonic kunde inte ens tänka sig det här. De hade- de hade verkligen gjort det här bara för honom, Tails hade gjort den, Amy- Amy hade på riktigt haft så dåligt samvete att- åh, Chaos, han _ kunde inte-- _

“Åh”, mumlade den rosa igelkotten plötsligt, och Sonic såg på henne. Hennes tidigare nöjda min hade börjat övergå i panik och skam. “Åh, hej, Sonic, gråt inte- jag är ledsen, jag menade inte att såra dig, snälla gråt inte--”

Oförmögen att ens forma ord, för stressad och överväldigad och andlös, så var allt han kunde göra att gripa tag i hennes hand och hålla upp den. Han knäppte ihop deras händer, och använde sin fria hand för att flytta hennes fingrar så att de härmade hans: pekfinger och lillfinger upp, och tummen ut. Deras handflator hölls tryckta mot varann, och deras lång- och ringfinger var fortfarande ihopknutna.

Amy såg på deras händer med ett barns lyckliga förundran, och Sonic lyckades på ett försiktigt leende, och pressade sin panna mot hennes. Han blickade in i hennes ögon och kände sig äntligen fridfull.

** _Jag älskar dig._ **


End file.
